A chance to talk
by Jenn11
Summary: This has become a collection of conversations about things that happpen in the episodes. mostly BS focused
1. Shadows of Darkness

This begins shortly after "Shadows of Darkness" ends.  
  
After returning from the hospital Brennan headed to Shalimar's room. Sensing his approach she looked up as he entered.  
  
"Have a seat. How's your friend?"  
  
Brennan sat in the chair facing her before answering. "Recovering. I think he's going to be fine."  
  
Shalimar easily read the relief in his eyes and in his voice. "I'm glad. He means a lot to you doesn't he?"  
  
Realizing that he'd never gotten to explain it to her he decided it was as good a time as any. "Yeah. He was the first one I willingly told about my powers. The first person, since my dad died, to care about me and try to help me. I wish you could have had someone like him, instead of what happened to you."  
  
His genuine affection for the man was easy to hear in his tone, and Shalimar knew him far to well to miss it.  
  
After a moment of comfortable silence Brennan spoke again. "You know we never got to have that talk we were going to, before. . . everything happened."  
  
The feral gave him a confused look. "When I said we'd talk later. About Adam and your dad and what happened to you."  
  
He saw the confusion leave her face as she remembered his remark. She nodded.  
  
"Are you still mad at Adam?" Brennan prompted.  
  
Shalimar thought for a few moments before answering. Brennan was wise enough to give her the time to collect her thoughts with out pushing. "Not as much. This whole thing with the hospital reminded me what a mess I was when he found me. How much he helped me- - - and I didn't make it easy for him at first," Shalimar finished in a wry tone.  
  
"What about your dad? Have you heard from him lately?" Brennan asked, genuinely curious. He knew that if things with Shalimar continued the way he wanted them to Nicolas would one day be his father in law.  
  
"Yeah. I got a message. He's doing OK. Things aren't perfect, but at least we're talking. It's good for the moment," she concluded, with a slight smile.  
  
"You know, you were really brave to go to that hospital at all after what you went through. . ." Brennan's voice trailed off as he shook his head slightly. He was still shocked at what she had been forced to endure.  
  
"Yeah, well. I didn't have much choice. I couldn't ask Sandy to face it if I wasn't willing to. How was working with Lexa?"Shalimar asked, wanting to change the subject, and learn Brennan's feelings toward the other woman.  
  
Brennan heard the jealous note in Shalimar's voice and was pleased by it. "Not bad this time. Her ability to disappear, and make others disappear, can be very useful."  
  
"True enough," Shalimar had to admit, remembering the incident at the casino.  
  
"And, she saved my life."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Shalimar "asked", suddenly worried, and wanting to know what had happened.  
  
"One of the guys illusions almost had me taking a fall down an empty elevator shaft. Lexa stopped me," he explained, trying to down play it. He definitely didn't want to mention the "woman's" offer of kiss. He been flirting with her in an attempt to ensure she'd give him the access and information he needed, but didn't think Shalimar really needed to hear that.  
  
"Then I guess we all owe her one," the feral reluctantly agreed.  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes and Shalimar took the time to really take in Brennan's appearance. He was much more dressed up than usual, and she thought it looked good. The blue dress shirt she was particularly fond of. The contrast seemed to make his brown eyes look even darker and more intense.  
  
After a while Brennan broke the silence. "You should come with me and meet Dr. Palance sometime."  
  
Sensing how much the man meant to Brennan she was flattered. "I'd like that."  
  
There conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Jesse. "It's about time for dinner. You two coming?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess," replied Shalimar.  
  
Brennan stood up and held a hand out to Shalimar. Smiling, she took it and stood up. "To be continued?"  
  
Brennan gave a slight shrug as they followed Jesse to the kitchen.  
  
A/N: OK, it's up to you guys whether this will be continued or not. I'm thinking I might turn it into a series of conversations that take place after the episodes. Or I could just have the next chapter be when Shal goes to see Dr. Palance and he tells her a bit about the younger Brennan. Please let me know what you guys think. . . . 


	2. A talk with Dr Palance

A/N: OK. OK. You convinced me. LOL Here's more. . . Oh, part of this is based on my belief that Brennan is not cold blooded enough to kill two people, even Eckart, and not have any lingering emotional affects.  
  
/ / / / / = flashback  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to Liz for letting me use the character of Jake. He was her idea and based largely on her ideas. For those reading "The Past Returns" ( if you haven't read it you don't need to to read this story, but if you want to . . . ;- ) this isn't a sequel, and not everything will be the same. I just wanted to use his name and basic personality and the relationships.  
  
Brennan had his arm around Shalimar's waist as they entered Dr. Palance's office, who was far to good a psychiatrist to miss seeing the gesture or misunderstand it's meaning. Whether Brennan was aware of it or not he considered Shalimar's "his". When Brennan had driven him home from the hospital he'd told him about Shalimar, and there was no doubt in the Doctor's mind that this was she, and that Brennan cared deeply for her. Brennan enjoyed the physical contact with Shalimar, but the gesture was one of support since she was still not comfortable being in the psychiatric hospital. Shalimar was grateful for the comforting feel of his strong arm wrapped lightly around her.  
  
"Brennan, its good to see you - -again. And you must be Shalimar?"  
  
"So they tell me," she answered with a smile.  
  
"Please, have a seat. Brennan, can I ask you favor?"  
  
"Of course. Anything," the elemental replied without hesitation.  
  
"I have a new patient. He hasn't admitted as much, but I'm sure he's a new mutant. Would you mind talking with him? Then, once his treatment is finished, could he be placed in the "underground" you told me about?"  
  
"Sure, I'll talk with him. Getting him the underground won't be a problem when he's ready."  
  
"Thank you. My assistant can show you to his room."  
  
Brennan nodded and turned to the door. Before walking out he stopped and looked back. "This is just an excuse so you two can talk behind my back isn't it?" He accused, with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Yes, it is. Now go!" Replied Shalimar with a Cheshire Cat grin.  
  
Brennan rolled his eyes and left.  
  
"So, Brennan told me you're one of the group he now works with. Mutant X."  
  
"Yes. We're on the team together."  
  
"How is he doing? He seems much happier than when last I saw him, but there is also sadness. He's just gotten better at hiding it."  
  
"We lost two of our team members not long ago. It's still hurting all of us."  
  
"Well, I'll see if I can get Brennan to maybe see me a few times on an informal basis. Let him talk. The offer is also open to you, if you ever feel the need to talk," he assured her.  
  
"I'll. . . think about it," conceded Shalimar. "You asked about Brennan. He's doing well. Has he always been so stubborn?"  
  
The answer did not require much thought. "Since I knew him, yes. Some things never change."  
  
"What was he like, when he was younger?" Shalimar couldn't resist asking.  
  
Dr. Palance was quiet for a minute. Thinking about what he could tell her without breaking doctor / patient confidentiality, which he took very seriously. "He was angry. Very, very angry. But even more than that he was lonely. He didn't have anyone he could trust. There was no one he could confide in. No one he could let his guard down around."  
  
Thinking about what little she did know of his earlier life Shalimar was not surprised by this. Her heart ached for how lonely he must have been. "What about his mom?"  
  
Knowing the woman across from him was asking as Brennan friend, and maybe more, he decided to answer. "By the time I met Brennan she was dead. Suicide. It was long after her death that we met. He blamed her suicide on his stepfather, Jake. A real piece of work, he was. He was a lot of the reason that Brennan was so messed up and angry."  
  
"He told me you first person to care about him since his father died. You meant a lot to him then, and obviously still do now."  
  
Dr. Palance was pleased by the indirect compliment from Brennan. "Brennan does not let others in easily, again courtesy of Jake; but once he does there is nothing he wouldn't do for you. One day he came early for his session, and it was a good thing. A gang had broken into my clinic, wanting to get some of the drugs. Brennan saved me from a severe beating at the least, and likely from being shot. It was the first time I'd ever seen him really use his powers. Oh, he'd shown off a bit, shown me how he made the sparks in his hands, but that was all. I finally saw him using his ability at full power, but controlled. He was very aware of how much damage his powers could do, how deadly they could be."  
  
"Like you said, some things never change. I'm guessing he used some pretty good fighting moves as well."  
  
"Yes. Martial arts was a way for him to help develop the discipline and control he needed. It also let him work out some of the anger. I thought it was a healthy outlet and encouraged him to continue. Plus, he had a natural talent for it."  
  
Shalimar nodded in complete agreement. Brennan was one of the few non-feral who could equal her in a fight. "There's something else that happened recently, that I think may be on Brennan's mind,"  
  
As she spoke Shalimar flashed back to the conversation they'd had after the memorial ceremony.  
  
/ / / / / She'd followed him the kitchen and made coffee for them. Both felt the need for something hot.  
  
As she brought the cups to the table she noticed him looking at his hands. "What's up? You hurt your hand?"  
  
"Not exactly," he answered, taking his cup from her.  
  
"Talk to me Brennan. Please," she asked, sensing that Brennan needed to talk. Wanting to be there for him. Wanting him to trust her enough to tell her.  
  
Knowing she wouldn't just let it go he answered. "You'll think I'm crazy, but I was looking at how clean they were. No blood."  
  
"You're in shock right now. We all are, but that's normal, not crazy. You've lost me on the blood thing. Why would there be blood?"  
  
He looked up to meet her eyes. "I killed two people to Shal; for all real purposes, in cold blood. And I did it with my hands, and the electricity from my hands." He set his cup on the table and looked at his hands again.  
  
Shalimar reached over and took them in hers, feeling an almost desperate need to comfort him. "Your hands, and the electricity from them, have saved me, and everyone else on the team, more times than I like to admit. You did what you had to do today. Eckart deserved what he got. Think of all the new mutants he's killed. Any judge or jury would give him the death penalty." Shalimar said the last with complete conviction.  
  
"So that makes it OK for me o be Judge, Jury and Executioner?" he asked in an almost angry tone. But the anger was directed more at himself than the woman with him, and she sensed that.  
  
"What happened was justice," was her simple reply.  
  
"It was also revenge. I'd finally found a family. And Eckart killed them. So I killed him. There was also the woman."  
  
"What woman?"  
  
Brennan explained. "A psionic, a mind leech. Eckart used her to get the location and codes on Sanctuary from my mind. I destroyed the disk and killed her. But she was helpless, Shal, in a wheelchair. She was helpless and I killed her."  
  
Shalimar wasn't buying it. "One thing I learned from Emma is that no matter what their physical bodies look like Psionics can be the most dangerous new mutants of all. We were lucky to have Emma on our side. You killed the woman to keep Sanctuary safe. To keep Eckart or others from getting in here and finding the location of all the new mutants we put in the underground, and the research Adam has here. In the wrong hands that information, that research Adam was doing, would be VERY dangerous. We're learning that now more than we did when he was here."  
  
"How can you be so sure about my motives?" He asked her.  
  
"Because I know you. You have this code of honor you live by and will not break." It's one of the things I love about you, she silently thought as she raised his hands to her lips and kissed them before releasing them.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I just needed to hear that." Brennan felt like a weight was lifted from him. The weight of guilt. / / / / /  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
She snapped back to the present as Dr. Palance called her name. "Sorry, just remembering something. Brennan was captured by our enamies. He had to kill two people as we tried to get him out."  
  
She saw the very real worry come into the Doctor's eyes. "Yes, I can see how that might weigh on his mind. If he wants to talk to me about it he will. I learned long ago that if Brennan does not want to talk there is no way to force him to."  
  
Shalimar gave a wry chuckle in agreement. "So what else did Brennan do when he was younger?"  
  
"We had a few younger boys. He very easily played the part of a big brother. He was very protective of them. The bullies very quickly learned to leave them alone. He never really did anything, he was just there, watching, keeping an eye out for them. The bullies got the message."  
  
As he spoke Shalimar could picture the scene in her head and remembered how he'd acted when she saw him with Conner. "That sounds like Brennan. Did he read as much then as he does now?"  
  
"Yes. I think the reading began as a way to "escape" Jake and his home life, but he came to love it and appreciate good writing. One boy, Tim, had a hard time with reading, he was a couple grade levels behind. Brennan worked with him and before long Tim was reading a few grade levels ahead."  
  
The conversation ended as they heard Brennan approach. He entered the room and sat beside Shalimar.  
  
"How is Mike?"  
  
"He's a new mutant. I think he'll talk to you about it now," answered Brennan.  
  
"I hate to cut this short, but I'd like to talk with him before he changes his mind," said the doctor, with genuine regret.  
  
Both Brennan and Shalimar stood up. "I'll call you when I can."  
  
"It was nice to meet you," said Shalimar.  
  
"You as well. Take care."  
  
All three walked out the door. Just to satisfy his curiosity Dr. Palance turned around to watch them leave. As he'd expected Brennan's arm was once again wrapped round Shalimar, and she was smiling up at him.  
  
A/N: So do I get brownie points for getting in a Bren/Shal conversation as well as her meeting Dr. Palance? ;-) Just Kidding.  
  
Gold stranger: Well, Shal met he Dr. Hope you liked it. No flashbacks to Brennan's younger years this chap, Sorry, but the story isn't over yet and Shal may visit the Dr. again.  
  
Tiger eyes: I'm *guessing* you want more? LOL Thanks, and more will be coming.  
  
JesseAngel: Thank you. I will, since you, and others like it.  
  
Lornein: As always, thanks. Since you liked both ideas I'm hoping you'll like this chap ;- ) It was great to see Brennan dressed up a bit, wasn't it. (sigh)  
  
canadian chick: I tried not to leave you hanging to long. (grin) More will be coming.  
  
Casper: Thanks for the encouragement and support.  
  
Love conquers: There will be more to read. I'm glad you like the ideas, and hope you like how I combined them.  
  
Brennan Mulwray: Since you insisted. . . LOL Hope you liked her visit with the Dr. There may be more. I'm with you on the B/S!!!  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you! Glad you like it. I will continue the story.  
  
Petite Cat: Yes, a bit of a summery for any episode I do, with a B/S slant of course!!!! Thanks for the encouragement and reviews.  
  
Sage360: Well, here's more. I'm glad you like the idea.  
  
Bri: You're welcome. As you see, I will continue. Thanks. 


	3. The Hand of God

A/N: YEA!! I got brownie points! Thank you! OK. I'm better now. LOL. Since the writers actually let Brennan and Shal talk at the end of the episode I'm thinking it's Brennan's turn to chat with Dr. Palance.  
  
Also, thanks to "brennan mulwray" for letting me use her idea of Bill for Dr. Palance's first name.  
  
"This is a pleasant surprise," greeted Dr. Bill Palance as Brennan walked into his office.  
  
"Hi, Doctor William," Brennan greeted him, as part of their ongoing game that had begun years before.  
  
"I still want to look around for my father when you say that. I've told you to cal me Bill," the doctor mock-scolded his young friend in return.  
  
Brennan sat down and looked at his old friend, still worried about his friends recovery from his heart attack. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm completely recovered, and suspect that you didn't come here to check on my health. At least it's not the only reason," he amended, seeing Brennan about to protest, and knowing the younger man really did care about him.  
  
"Just when I think I have women figured out. . . "  
  
Dr. Palance chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling that it's not women in general, but one specific woman. . . blonde hair, brown eyes, goes by the name Shalimar?"  
  
Brennan directed a half hearted scowl at the older man. "I'm that obvious?"  
  
"To someone who knows what to look for, and knows you."  
  
"I'd forgotten just how good you were at getting in my head, and my heart," Brennan said, relaxed enough, and trusting his friend enough to be honest about it. Not bothering to hide tht his heart was very much involved when it came to Shalimar.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Brennan briefly filled in the events, but left any emotional reactions out. One the facts were established, he felt comfortable enough to go into his feelings.  
  
"I've never been so scared in my life as when I knew she'd fallen. Or so mad when Lexa said we should leave. I was about to throw her out of the Helix," Brennan candidly admitted. He took a few deep breaths to calm the anger rising in him.  
  
"I was so relieved when I heard her answer me. And she said my name. She's known Jesse longer, there close, like brother and sister, but it was my name she said. I was the one she reached out to."  
  
Bill remained quiet, letting Brennan talk, listening to the emotions in his voice. He was pleased that Brennan still trusted him enough to let those emotions show.  
  
"When I was shot, and thought I was dying, all I could think about was Shalimar. How I'd failed her, how I hadn't been able to get to her. Mostly that I'd never told her how I'd felt. Then I saw her face above me. I thought that I'd died and she was there to greet me on the other side. That maybe there is a heaven, or at least something more, after this life. Suddenly dying wasn't so bad. She was there. Then I realized I was still hurting, and she was talking to Lexa. I faded out again.  
  
When I woke up again it was to hearing her tell the guy to give her the gunshot wound. To take it from me and give it to her. He asked if she would die for me and she said yes. I wanted to tell her no. That she couldn't do it. That I wouldn't let her do that for me. I guess it's good that I was to weak to talk, and actually do it. Shal does *not* take well be being told what she can't do. Especially when it's helping someone she. . .cares about."  
  
"Something you have in common," noted Bill.  
  
Brennan grinned in acknowledgment.  
  
"I wanted to tell her that I wasn't worth it, wasn't worth her life. But if Shalimar found out I was even thinking that she'd be . . . unhappy, and that's putting *very* mildly. I hate to admit it, but I was jealous when she kissed him after he died. How messed up is that. The guy saves him, and dead, gets a . . . good bye kiss from Shal and I'm jealous," as he finished Brennan ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"He'd just saved. . . " Bill paused, wanting to say "the man she loves" since he had no doubt Shalimar loved Brennan, but thought better of it. "How did you put it. . . someone she cares about. He'd also saved her life. Her emotions and reaction is understandable."  
  
"I know. And it's not like I haven't kissed anyone. I never got to tell you about Kristen. She was tied up in some stuff. We wanted to know what. My job was to distract her. I was actually hoping it would make Shal jealous. It didn't work, just forced me to kiss another woman, while thinking about Shalimar."  
  
Bill was somewhat amused at the frustration on Brennan's face. He really had it bad for the blonde, observed the psychiatrist. As Brennan's friend he was happy for him, and hoped it would work out. As a psychiatrist, he found it interesting to watch the relationship. He'd sensed that Shalimar was a strong enough woman to hold her own with Brennan and be a good match for him. Most women quickly left Brennan bored, it was one reason he never stayed with a woman very long, he was sure that would not be a problem with Shalimar.  
  
"Mostly what has me confused is the conversation in the Helix. How she tried to dismiss it as not a big thing. It was. I mean, she was ready to die for me."  
  
"Greater love hath no man than this, that he lay down his life for a friend," quoted Dr. Palance.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just not sure friendship is all there is to it. I just wish I could be sure."  
  
"Brennan, with women a man is never sure. I think they like it that way," explained the psychologist.  
  
Brennan noticed the clock on the wall. "You're probably right. I'd better get back. Thanks for listening."  
  
"Anytime, my friend, anytime," Bill assured Brennan a he walked out the door with him, then turned the other way to go see a patient.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this little chat with Brennan and the Doc. I promise I'll get back to Brennan and Shalimar talking.  
  
Bri: You're welcome, and thanks. This story should get weekly updates with the episodes.  
  
Loveconquers: Thanks for the brownie points. I'm glad to know the combination worked. I'll try to do it again later. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Cat: I will continue the story as long as you guys like it. I do get Brownie points. Really? LOL Thanks.  
  
Petite Cat: I'll definitely try to work in a B/S conversation about his childhood. And hers. THANK YOU for the idea, (and the brownie points!)  
  
Fiery Feral: I'm sure Shal will be back to talk to the doctor. Thanks.  
  
Blackpanther2288: Thank you. I hadn't thought about posting to the forum. We'll see. Thank you for the idea.  
  
Brennan mulwray: Well, now you know about Brennan's visit. There will be more for both him and Shal.  
  
Sage360: Thanks, I will.  
  
Lornein: THANK YOU!!! What else can I say ;- ) 


	4. Wasteland

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As you all know by now this happens after the latest episode "Wasteland". I may be a bit before the next chapter since where I am they're going into reruns. However I never saw the episode " Where Evil Dwells" So I may do an *out of order* chapter for it or maybe another flashback while one of them is talking to Dr. Palance.  
  
Leaving her room Shalimar walked passed Brennan's and sensing his presence she paused and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Brennan called when he heard the knock. Seeing Shalimar enter he broke into a smile. "What' up?"  
  
"Just thinking about some stuff," she replied as she sat in what she now considered *her* chair.  
  
Brennan was happy to see that she felt comfortable enough in his room to "make herself at home" without him needing to say anything. "Like what?" He asked in response to her comment.  
  
"Like first loves. Alicia was Jesse's first love, and it didn't work out. Richard was my first love, and. . . that really didn't work out. Who was your first love?"  
  
"Becky,"  
  
"and that didn't work out." They said together, then chuckled.  
  
"Everyone goes on about first loves, but it doesn't seem like they ever become your true love, you love that lasts for the rest of your life," noted Shalimar.  
  
Brennan glanced away to hide the hopeful look in his eyes. "So you don't think Richard was your *one, true love*?" Brennan asked in a half serious, half teasing tone.  
  
"I did at the time, but not anymore. I mean, I loved him. But he couldn't accept the feral side of himself, so he'd never accept the feral side of me. I think part of really loving someone is accepting them for who they are. I also think I was sort of in love with the idea of being a *normal* girl in love with her *normal* boyfriend, going on to live a *normal* life. Maybe I thought that if my own parents couldn't love me as a feral, no one could." She finished in a thoughtful voice.  
  
The lightbulb went on his Brennan's brain. "So that's why you were willing to give up being a mutant, like you were. What about now? Would you give it up now? For a chance to be normal?" Brennan asked, preying she'd say no.  
  
"No. Not now." Not when it would mean losing you, she silently added.  
  
"Does that mean you've realized people can love you as a feral?" He asked, even though he wanted to ask if she knew *he* loved her as a feral.  
  
"I guess it does," she replied.  
  
"Good. I'm guessing there might be another reason, besides your parents, that makes you think a *man* wouldn't love you as a feral."  
  
"I sometimes forget how good you are at reading people. But to answer your question, I don't know really. Some guys are. . .intimidated by it. By the fact it makes me stronger than most guys. There are a few who like me just because I'm a feral, like the guy I worked with when I went undercover as an assassin. They see it, see me, as a challenge. But that isn't love. Either way, it's like they want half of me, whether it's human or feral. They can't accept that I'm both. They can't love both. Love all of me."  
  
"That is their loss," Brennan said with complete sincerity.  
  
"Thank you. What about you and Becky?" She asked to change the subject, and wanting to know how he felt about the other woman.  
  
"I loved who I thought she was. But she betrayed me. I still care about her, but the person I thought I loved, never even existed, not really. To love you have to be able to trust. And I could ever trust her again," explained Brennan.  
  
"Which means you could never love her again," noted Shalimar.  
  
"Like I said, I loved who I thought she was, the woman I thought I could trust."  
  
"Do you trust me?" The feral couldn't help herself from asking.  
  
Breannan answered without having to think about it. "Of course. And I'm glad Jesse was right to trust Alicia. That it turned out she didn't know what was going on. That she hadn't set us up. She was innocent."  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy about it too. He'd have been really hurt otherwise. What do you think is up with him and Lexa?" She asked, reminded of how good he was at reading people she wanted his take on the situation.  
  
"Who knows. I think he trusts her. At least a lot more that I do."  
  
Shalimar fought to keep the smile off her face. Brennan had just, indirectly, told her he didn't have feelings for Lexa. Since he'd just said that for love there had to be trust, if he didn't trust Lexa, then he definitely didn't love her. "Well, she's sure acting jealous of Alicia," commented Shalimar, before Brennan could notice her silence.  
  
Lexa voice came over their COM rings. "Can you guys come to the computer area?"  
  
"Speak of the devil," Brennan said soto voice before activating his ring. "We're on our way."  
  
Brennan stood and offered a hand to Shalimar. She accepted it with a smile and stood gracefully, then stretched. She noticed Brennan's appreciative gaze on her body as she stretched and extended the movement to be longer and slower.  
  
"You're evil," he noted affectionately as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her out the door with him.  
  
"And you wouldn't have it any other way," replied Shalimar, enjoying the feel of his strong arm around her and the solid warmth of his body next to her.  
  
A/N:  
  
Tigereyes320: Since you asked for it, here's more. (grin) Thanks.  
  
Loveconquers: It's encouraging to know I got the characters right. Thank you, it's fun to write this "story".  
  
Puma4: Thanks you. I'm glad you like the idea, and hope you liked this conversation.  
  
Fiery Feral: THANKS!  
  
Canadian chic14: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'll keep the updates coming every week w/ the episodes.  
  
PetiteCat: I'm blushing. . . Thank you! HOG was a great B/S episode wasn't it! 


	5. Girl Talk

A/N: Since the TV stations are showing reruns I thought it was about time for the girls to have a little "girl talk". Heh heh heh  
  
Since Brennan and Jesse were out tracking a lead on Adam Lexa reluctantly decided it was time for her to have a talk with Shalimar. She wasn't looking forward to it. She found the feral headed for the dojo to work out.  
  
"Can we talk for a few minutes?" She asked in an attempt to be nice.  
  
"Only if you start by telling me how long you've known Adam might still be alive," replied the feral in an arctic-cold voice.  
  
"I've had my suspicions from day one. But no proof. I didn't want to give you guys false hope. The lead Brennan and Jesse is the first real lead I've gotten."  
  
Shalimar nodded, accepting that. "Fair enough. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"This could be a while, let's sit down," suggested Lexa.  
  
They ended up sitting in the "living" room on chair facing each other. Since she and Emma had never had their "girl talks" in that room it didn't bother Shalimar.  
  
"I wanted to talk about the guys."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"You should probably know that I kissed Brennan that day at the Casino."  
  
It took a great deal of control for Shalimar not to let her eyes flash feral at that comment. She held on to the fact that Lexa had said she'd kissed Brennan, not that Brennan had kissed her. "And would care about that WHY? Brennan's a big boy. He can kiss who he wants to."  
  
"Doesn't mean you want him to. And it doesn't mean he wanted to. He didn't. He pushed me away."  
  
"Oh, can't handle a little rejection," Shalimar couldn't resist taunting.  
  
"It has nothing to do with that. I kissed Brennan for two reasons. One I thought he was my type. Bad boy who plays around and likes the phase "no strings attached"." Lexa fell silent for a moment.  
  
Curious now, Shalimar prodded, "and reason number two?"  
  
"To prove to myself that was still my type. That I wasn't falling for a guy like Jesse."  
  
The light clicked on in Shlimar's head. "Let me get this straight. You were falling for Jesse, who is fine with having stings attached to a relationship, aka commitment, and it scared you. So you kiss another man, who you saw as not wanting any strings attached, to prove you really aren't interested in commitment, or Jesse."  
  
"That about covers it," admitted Lexa. "But I was wrong. About me and about Brennan."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean about him being into "no strings attached". He'd be very into having some stings attach you to him. It's why he pushed me away. Why he has become less and less of a player over the couple years. I've seen Brennan's file. Who was the last girl he was with? Malinda. Kristen doesn't count 'cause she was part of a mission."  
  
"A part he seemed to enjoy very much. I didn't hear him protesting about having to seduce her." Said Shalimar, not even bothering to hide the resentment and jealousy in her voice.  
  
Lexa heard it loud and clear, so she explained. "It never went beyond some heavy kissing and a bit of making out. I'd bet money that if he'd had to take it further he'd have been thinking of you. Those comments he made about her in Sanctuary were designed to make you jealous. It seems to have worked," Lexa noted smugly. Shlaimar glared at her for a moment.  
  
"Now let's get back to Malinda. He thought he was trapped in another place, and would never see you again. Now I've seen a picture of her. Pretty, blonde and small. She was a substitute for you when he thought he'd lost you. Maybe not consciously, but on a subconscious level you can bet on it. I'm sure he cared about her, but part of that was her resemblance to you."  
  
"I'm still not sure."  
  
"I am," Lexa answered with complete confidence. "You didn't see him after you fell out of the Helix. I swear if he could have dived out after you he would have. He would not even think about the idea that you could have died. He would be satisfied with nothing less than finding you and having you back at his side."  
  
"It was an extreme situation," countered the feral.  
  
"The kind of situation that brings out the truth. Like how you were willing to take that bullet wound so he would live. You were serious and so was he."  
  
Wanting time to think about this Shalimar changed the subject. "So what's the situation now with you and Jesse. You can't pretend you weren't jealous of Alicia."  
  
"I was that obvious?"  
  
"Brennan and I saw it. I think Jesse was to caught up in . . . things to completely put it together that you were jealous. But with Jesse you never know. He makes it easy to underestimate him, and it almost always ends up being a mistake. How much you pay for that mistake depends on if you're a friend or enemy. I usually just end up on my ass in the dojo."  
  
Lexa easily heard the affectionate tone in Shalimar's voice when she spoke of Jesse. Sure that the feral's heart belonged to Brennan, and the affection the other woman felt for Jesse was that of a sister, it didn't bother Lexa. "You've known each other a long time, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, we have. We joined mutant X about the same time. For very different reasons, but still. . . I'd always wanted a brother or sister, and I had them here. Jesse had also been an only child and wanted a sister. Like they say, the rest is history."  
  
"So. . . " Lexa's voice trailed off as she tried to figure the best, least revealing, way to phase her question.  
  
"You want to know how I think he feels about you." Shalimar made it a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He cares about you. And not just as a new teammate. The way he defends you, trusts you. . . looks at you. He's interested." Shalimar was very sure of that and the certainty came through in her voice.  
  
Before Lexa could answer their COM rings came active.  
  
"The lead was a dead end we're on our way back," said Jesse. His disappointment could be easily heard, even through the Com link.  
  
"Was there anything to say whether he was. . .uh, is, alive?" Asked Shalimar.  
  
"Nothing conclusive. Sorry," Brennan replied in as gentle a tone as he could. He'd hoped to wait and tell her that in person. "We'll be back soon, so how about you ladies get dinner cooked for you men?" he teased, wanting to lighten the tension. He pictured Shalimar's eyes flashing gold at the suggestion.  
  
Jesse smiled to himself as he envisioned the scowl he knew would be on Lexa's face.  
  
"I'll have a knuckle sandwich waiting for you," Shalimar promised in a saccharine sweet tone.  
  
With a chuckle Brennan broke the connection and returned his full attention to flying the Helix.  
  
A/N:  
  
Puma: Yeah, this is me. Thanks for reviewing The Past Returns. It's good to know you're enjoying my stories.  
  
Brennan Mulwray: Thanks for the drumroll ;- ) Hope you don't mind me not waiting for a new episode to update. LOL B/S also makes me happy, as so your reviews. Thanks.  
  
Love conquers: Thank you! It's wonderful to hear that I've got the characters right. You're welcome.  
  
Fiery Feral: I will, and, THANKS!  
  
Black panther: Love the suggestions. Thank you. But I think I'll use them for another story, though, if you don't mind me using the ideas? I want to keep this one as closely matched ot the episodes as I can.  
  
Anonymous: I know this may not have been what you had in mind with Lexa/Jesse, but hope you like it. I'm coming around to Lexa as long as they keep her AWAY from Brennan. He's already taken!!! Thanks for the compliment on how I'm looking at their relationship.  
  
Bri: I'll do my best on the updates. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you had fun on your trip.  
  
Petite Cat: HOG is SUCH a great Bren/Shal episode, I promise you will love it. Hope you get to see it soon.  
  
Lornein: The Bren/Shal chemistry is amazing. Thanks for the support!!!!  
  
Sage360: Thank you. More will be coming soon. 


	6. Guy Talk

A/N: This chapter is for Tigereyes!!! (Of course the rest of you are welcome to read it ;- ) LOL) She gave me the suggestion of the guys having a talk and bonding on the way back to Sanctuary. This begins immediately as the previous chapter ends.  
  
Jesse began laughing. "You know the girls are going to kill us for that remark."  
  
Brennan disagreed. "No. They'll make us pay, but they won't kill us. The payback might even be fun. Besides, at least if they're planning their revenge on us they won't be focusing on the fact that this lead on Adam was a dead end."  
  
"True. So what's the deal with you and Shal? I mean, one minute you act like a couple, the next you're making comments about another woman." Jesse's tone was that of a protective older brother talking to his little sister's potential boyfriend.  
  
"It's called I was trying to make her jealous."  
  
"I figured that, but wondered if you'd admit it," Jesse answered in a smug tone, having suspected that was the case.  
  
"What's up with you and Lexa?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. She's fire and ice. She acts jealous of Alicia, then basically tells me she doesn't want to get involved with me."  
  
"At least that's what she says. But since when do women say what they think?"  
  
"Uh, you've met Shalimar. . . and Emma."  
  
Brennan had to agree that both women tended to speak what was on their minds. "OK. OK. I get your point. But you get mine."  
  
"Yeah, I do. But if you hadn't noticed Lexa isn't Emma or Shal."  
  
"I've noticed. Believe me I've noticed," Brennan relied in a flat tone.  
  
"What do you have against Lexa?"  
  
"I don't trust her."  
  
"It's more than that. There's something personal."  
  
Brennan debated for a couple minutes before answering. Jesse knew his friend well enough not to push. Part of Brennan wanted to tell Jesse about Lexa kissing him in an attempt to warn him away from Lexa. Another part wanted to protect his his friend, and he suspected the news of Lexa kissing him might hurt Jesse. In the end he knew he owed Jesse honesty.  
  
"At the Casino. She kissed me. Don't worry, she promised it would never happen again."  
  
"Did she say *why* she kissed you?"  
  
"Yeah, so I could quit wondering what it would be like."  
  
"But you hadn't been wondering." Jesse made it a statement, not a question.  
  
"The only woman I'm wondering what it would be like to really kiss is Shal," admitted Brennan.  
  
"So why don't you just do it?"  
  
"Not the right time. But one day it will be, and it *will* be worth the wait," the elemental replied with total confidence.  
  
"Just don't wait to long," advised Jesse. "Shal isn't known for her patience."  
  
"No kidding," Agreed Brennan with a grin. "So back to Lexa, and you. She was lying. That's not why she kissed me."  
  
"So. . . ."  
  
"You'll have to ask her why she did it. I don't know her well enough to read her that clearly - - yet."  
  
"But you want to?"  
  
"I'd feel more comfortable. Look, I know you trust her, but I don't. I'd feel better if I could read what she was thinking," explained Brennan. "Beginning landing procedures," Brennan noted as they approached Sanctuary, effectively ending the conversation.  
  
A/N:  
  
Brennan mulwray: Thanks. I agree that the talk was needed to clear the air a bit with the two "girls". Any updates lately on your stories?  
  
Bri: Brownie points? For me? Really? YEAH!!! THANK YOU!!! I know this chapter doesn't have much Lexa/ Jesse, but at least there is some. Hope you like it. I'm thinking of doing a one chap Jesse/Lexa paring on another story. I'll let you know.  
  
Tigereyes: Thanks for the idea of the guys talking in the Helix. Hope you like how I wrote it. I'm thinking of doing a one chap Jesse/Lexa paring on another story. I'll also let you know.  
  
Loveconquers: human nature is funny sometimes. I'm with you on the frustration of waiting for new eps! I'll try to do more chapters before then. Thanks for the wonderful compliments. They really do mean a lot to me and encourage me to write.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks. I agree Jess needs someone. That why in another "story" I'm thinking of doing a chapter with him and Emma and another with him and Lexa. That way people can read the one they want.  
  
Blackpanther: I'm just a fan of any pairing that keeps Lexa AWAY from Brennan. LOL Thank. I look forward to reading your story in the future. Any hints? Please? Pretty please? 


	7. Where Evil Dwells

A/N: Since I missed this ep (Where Evil Dwells) when it first showed I'm doing the chapter for it now. For the sake of the time line Shalimar talks to Dr. Palance not long after the last chapter with Bren and Jesse. Since Bri asked to have the Doc back it seemed to work out. I'm guessing it been several weeks since the events of Where Evil Dwells. Hope I haven't confused anyone.  
  
Shalimar looked around the edge of the door. "Hey, Doc. Got a few minutes?"  
  
Dr. Palance looked up and smiled. "For you, always. Come in and have a seat."  
  
"Thanks," said Shalimar as she sank into a chair with feline grace.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Something that happened several weeks ago. I thought I'd dealt with it, but last night I had a nightmare about it."  
  
"Sounds serious. What happened?"  
  
"A friend of mind, Andrea, called and asked me to meet her. She's a mutant, like Brennan and I, but she can get into people's minds. She used her gift to cath murderers working as a profiler. I called Brennan and asked him to meet us as well. I wanted to take her to Sanctuary, where we live, but couldn't make that decision without asking at least one of the others. Plus, I just. . . felt better with Brennan there." Shalimar quietly admitted, then continued. "Brennan wasn't sure about the idea at first, but in the end said yes. He has this thing about helping beautiful women in trouble." Shlaimar couldn't help the jealousy that tinged her voice.  
  
Dr. Palance heard it but kept quiet. He also thought about what else Shalimar had said. He had a feeling that "no" wasn't a word the woman across from him heard from Brennan very often or without very good reason. From talking with Brennan he was pretty sure his young friend would let Shalimar have or do anything she wanted, unless it involved her putting herself in danger. Brennan had never been good at telling the people he loved "no".  
  
The feral took a deep breath and continued. "In the end we found out she was the killer. She'd gotten into his mind and stopped him, but he'd gotten into her mind and corrupted her. Taken over, almost. She trapped me in an old building and I didn't even know it was her doing it. I never suspected her."  
  
"She was your friend. You had no reason to suspect her."  
  
"No, not then. I was knocked out. When I woke up I tried to call Bre . . . the team, but my COM ring was gone. I was stuck in a small area. As a feral I'm a bit claustrophobic. It's not as bad as my fear of fire, but it was getting to me." Shalimar paused for a moment.  
  
Bill had caught her slip of saying she'd wanted to call Brennan. He found it interesting. Both times when she'd needed help Brennan had been the one she'd called, or at least tried to. It only confirmed his belief that she and Brennan where in love, but neither one admitting it. "So what was going through your mind?"  
  
"Terror. The idea that I was trapped. That I couldn't really move. That there wasn't enough room for me to fight. That I couldn't call Brennan, or the others." Even to her own ears that last phrase sounded hollow and tacked on. Brennan had been the one she wanted to call for.  
  
"I can see how that would give you nightmares."  
  
"Being trapped like that also brought back memories of when I was younger and trapped in the small room in the psychiatric hospital and unable to fight back."  
  
"That, as much as being feral, could be the cause of your claustrophobia," pointed out Dr. Palance. He was amazed that her claustrophobia wasn't worse considering what she'd apparently been through. The doctor also wisely sensed that this wasn't the time to press her for details on what had happened to her as a child in a psychiatric hospital, even though he was curious.  
  
"Maybe. But the worst part of my nightmare wasn't about that. It was about what happened after. Andrea came after me with a knife. We ended up on the roof and when I dodged her attack she went over the edge of the roof. I . . . couldn't save her. Couldn't help her."  
  
"Nor could you let her kill you. Survival is the most basic instinct, and probably even stronger in you, being a feral. You aren't responsible for her death." Bill tried to reassure her.  
  
"Yeah, and in my head I know that. But my heart doesn't really listen to my head very often."  
  
"That I'm afraid I can't help you with. I wish I could. About the only thing I can suggest is what your already doing. Talking about it. Working through it. You've made a big step in just admitting that it's still bothering you."  
  
"Usually Emma would have been the one I'd talk to about stuff going on in my head, or maybe Adam. It's still hard not having them there. It just seems that I'm losing a lot of people that I care about lately."  
  
"It's never easy. Brennan told me a bit about Emma and Adam. Can you talk to Jesse or Brennan?"  
  
"Brennan came and talked to me after. Said he was there if I needed to talk. I just needed some space then, and he . . . he somehow knew that and let me have it, but maybe now I should talk about it."  
  
"I'd also suggest talking about your good memories of her. That might help lesson any nightmares. Help you remember her as the friend you used to know."  
  
"Thanks. I'd better get back and I know your busy," Shalimar said as she stood up.  
  
"I'm here anytime you need someone to talk to. Take care."  
  
"I will. You too," she answered then disappeared out the door.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will have to wait until the new begin.  
  
Loveconquers: Thank you! Here's another chapter while we wait for the eps.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks. I will try.  
  
Black Panther: Glad you liked the humor. Hope you do write the story when you have time.  
  
Petite Cat: I think we all miss Emma. But life goes on. . . Thanks.  
  
Bri: Don't worry, if I'm writing the story Bren/Shal will always be #1. Thanks for the support. Since you asked for the doc back I hope you liked this chapter. YEA!!! More brownie points!  
  
Canadian chic: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the guys getting to talk.  
  
Sage: Thanks. I'll try, but now we have to wait for new episodes. 


	8. No Exit

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had to record the episode (No Exit) and finally had a chance to watch it Wednesday night. Anyway, these two conversations take place at he same time in different parts of Sanctuary a few hours after the episode ends. Yes, this time there are TWO conversations. You'll see.  
  
Shalimar sat down at the computer near Jesse. "Need any help?" she offered.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm done here. The rest can wait for tomorrow," he answered and stretched. "So are we forgiven for making holograms of you and Lexa earlier?"  
  
Shalimar pretended to think about it, then relented, "I suppose."  
  
"So what was with that kiss earlier? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but. . ."  
  
"I was trying to help you out."  
  
"Help me out?"  
  
"By making Lexa jealous."  
  
Jesse suddenly grinned as things fell into place. "So it had nothing to do with making Brennan jealous?"  
  
Shalimar lowered her eyes. "He wasn't even in the room yet."  
  
Jesse didn't buy it. "With your feral senses you had to know he was up above and could see as he walked down the stairs."  
  
Shalimar couldn't deny that so she changed the subject. "What about you? I saw the look you were giving Lexa. I'm not sure I've ever seen you look at any other woman in the way you did her."  
  
"You think I'm in love with her?" Jesse asked, in a slightly defensive tone.  
  
The feral smiled at that. "You said it. I'm not sure it's love yet. More like. . . I don't know, fascination. There's sure a lot of attraction, and chemistry."  
  
"Sometimes I think so. Other times. . . she completely shuts me out."  
  
"It's a defense mechanism. She hasn't had our experience working as a team. She's been a loner and that's a hard habit to break. It's hard to let anyone in. You remember how I was when I first got here. Adam, and you, eventually got through to me. Just be patient with her like you were with me."  
  
"Thanks, Shal."  
  
"You're welcome. What are friends for?"  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Lexa saw Brennan getting a bottled water from the fridge as she walked into the kitchen. "I'll take one, too," she requested.  
  
Brennan threw the bottle to her and got out another for himself. "So you never said what happened while you girls were in the Helix."  
  
"Dennett intercepted our calls to you and sent us into a trap. After we got out Shalimar realized what had happened."  
  
"How'd she figure it out?"  
  
After a moments pause she answered "I asked why you set us up and she said that you wouldn't. There was no hesitation. No doubt. She trusts you completely."  
  
"So you believe I'd set you up?"  
  
"No. Not really. I just hadn't thought it trough."  
  
Brennan accepted that and let the subject drop.  
  
"What did you make of that kiss?" Lexa asked in a voice that was a little too casual.  
  
Brennan frowned slightly. "I'm not sure. Know their close, but it's always seemed like a brother / sister type thing."  
  
"I think she was trying to make you jealous." Lexa said, remembering her earlier talk with the other woman.  
  
"Me? I wasn't even in the room. More like she was helping Jesse make you jealous," replied Brennan.  
  
"You were close enough to see the kiss, and Shal had to know that."  
  
Brennan thought back to when Shalimar told him she could sense him a hundred feet away. Yea, he admitted, Lexa was right in saying the feral had known he was there and watching. "I don't know. But you didn't deny that it made you jealous," Brennan noted.  
  
"I'll se you later," Lexa said, and quickly left the kitchen. But not before seeing Brennan's knowing smile and hearing him chuckle.  
  
A/N:  
  
BlackPanther: Thank you. Well, new eps are here and that means more updates on this story. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Donna Lyn: Thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you like the idea of an epilogue for each ep. They just seem to leave a lot of loose ends I want to "tie up".  
  
Loveconquers: You're welcome, and thanks for the nice reviews.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks.  
  
Canadian chic: Gald you liked it. Thank you.  
  
PetiteCat: Thanks. I'm with you on Emma's death. Very sad.  
  
TigerEyes: I'm trying to keep the relationships the same as we see on the show, so hopefully they will do something more with B/S and J/L romances so that I can ;- )  
  
Brennan Mulwray: THANKS!!! The doc will be back again in the future. I like him to much to leave him out for to long.  
  
Viviana: Thanks very much. Thanks for the idea of going back to earlier seasons. I may do a few 1 chapter stories about episodes in the first r second season, but I don't think I'll make them part of this story.  
  
Bri: You're welcome on bringing the doc back. Thanks for all the Brownie points. It made my day!!! 


	9. Brother's Keeper

Brennan sat in his usual chair in front of Dr. Palance's desk. The Doctor was with a patient at the moment but the nurse at the desk had recognized Brennan as a friend and regular visitor so she told him to go ahead and wait in Dr. Palance's office. While he waited for his friend the elemental thought back to the events of the day before.  
  
/ / / / / When Brennan walked out of Lexa's room he found Shalimar waiting a few feet away. She quickly went into his arms and hugged him. Even knowing he'd deserved everything Lexa had said it had still hurt, and he gratefully accepted the comfort Shalimar offered.  
  
Brennan honestly didn't know how long they stood there before ending the embrace. By unspoken agreement they walked to the living area so that they could talk. They ended up sitting on the couch facing each other. Shalimar stayed silent, waiting for Brennan to begin.  
  
"I called her an outsider, then she killed her brother to save me."  
  
"She had been acting like an outsider Brennan. But in the end I don't think it mattered. I'm afraid Leo would have ended up dead wether we got involved or not. And if we hadn't he might have killed Lexa."  
  
"Right now I think she might wish that had happened. And she said the same thing. That Leo would have ended up dead wether I was there or not. But she doesn't want me near her for now and I understand that."  
  
"She's hurting right now, and will be for a while. But this wasn't your fault."  
  
"Wasn't it? If I hadn't weakened him with electric shocks he might have survived Lexa's blast."  
  
"Or he might have been strong enough to recover from her blast and kill her," argued Shalimar. "The person to blame is Eckart. He's the one that turned Leo into Troy."  
  
"I guess. I wonder how long it will be before we quit finding lives that man ruined. There's a quote about the evil that men do living long after they are dead."  
  
"That's my point. Leo's death is the result of Eckart and GenomEx, not anything you or Lexa did." / / / / /  
  
Brennan was brought back to the present by the sound of footsteps approaching. Having been told that Brennan was waiting Dr. Palance greeted the younger man as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hello, Brennan."  
  
"Hi, Bill."  
  
Once seated behind his desk the doctor got a good look at his friend. Brennan was hiding it fairly well, but he was hurting. "What happened?"  
  
Brennan took a deep breath then told the story. He began with how secretive Lexa had been acting before continuing to them learning about her brother and then his eventual death. He trusted Bill enough to not leave out the questionable things he had done. Secretly taking Lexa's medallion, getting information behind her back and following her when she'd asked him not to. He finished by sharing his conversation with Shalimar, and that saying it had helped some.  
  
That final part did not surprise Bill, not Brennan's talking with Shalimar nor the fact that it had helped. Brennan had mentioned that she'd been waiting for him and from what he'd seen of her Bill had no doubt that she'd known Brennan would need her and made sure to be there for him. He'd seen the bond between them and was sure she loved him, just as he was sure Brennan loved her.  
  
"I have to agree with Shalimar on this. The blame belongs on this Eckart, who is thankfully now dead."  
  
Brennan gave his friend a somewhat confused look. "How did you know that? I know that when I was here before we talked about Eckart and what happened at GenomEx, but his death?"  
  
Bill quickly explained. "Shalimar told me. From what you told me before and this story of Leo and what Eckart did to him it sounds like you did humanity a service."  
  
"Maybe. But right now I'm worried about Lexa. That's why I'm here. Is there anything we can do to help her?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Are any arrangements being made for her brothers funeral? A funeral is more for the living than the dead. It's a way to get some closure and say goodbyes. That is something your friend will need before she can start to heal."  
  
"Jesse is making the arrangements and I took care of getting the tombstone this morning," Brennan replied.  
  
"Good. From what she said you'll need to give her some room and let the others help her. At least for now."  
  
Brennan gave a small nod of agreement. "Yeah. Jesse won't mind doing that. He cares about her. And he's got to good of a heart to take advantage of her emotions right now. I've know plenty of guys who would."  
  
Bill wondered how Brennan could see so clearly that his friend was interested in Lexa, but couldn't seem to see that Shalimar cared for him as much as he cared for her. Before he could say anything his phone rang. With an apologetic look at Brennan he answered it. "Dr. Palance." As he listened he began to frown. "I'll be right there," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Brennan. I have to go."  
  
"I understand. Thanks. I'll talk to you later," Brennan said as he followed the doctor out the door.  
  
Black Panther: I'm glad someone else saw the humor in it. Thanks.  
  
Canadian chic: THANK YOU!  
  
Loveconquers: Thank you. This was just the only reason I could see for her to kiss him like that.  
  
Redhead2: Thanks. It's good to hear I got the personalities right. I am having fun writing this story/series.  
  
Fiery Feral: Glad you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Brennan mulwray: I know the doc had a small part, but hope you still liked the chapter. Thank you!  
  
Donna Lynn: No reason you can't still do your own ideas. Getting another persons take on things would be interesting. Thanks.  
  
Marielle: Thanks. It was good "talking" with you on email.  
  
Bri: Glad you enjoy the pairings, and the story. Thank you.  
  
Sage360: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed Brother's Keeper. 


	10. Authoer Note

Authors Note: I missed the episode Possibilities. I'm going to leave this authors note until it shows as a rerun then I'll post the real chapter. This way things will stay in order.  
  
Black Panther: Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Canadian Chic: There will be more of B/S and no one else. Thanks!!!  
  
Fiery Feral: THANKS! And no kidding about them needing to talk to the Doc every week. LOL  
  
Donna Lynn: Thank you.  
  
Loveconquers: Sorry I missed Possibilities from what I heard it was a great ep. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
PetiteCat: Yeah. I also like how comfortable they are with each other. THANKS!  
  
Brennan mulwray: It's good to hear you like my ideas. Thank you for the encouragement!  
  
Bri: YEA! Brownie Points.! Thanks! ;-) I'm glad you liked the chapter. 


	11. Conspiracy Theory

Shalimar was pleased when Brennan left his arm around her shoulders as they walked away from Jesse and Lexa. After the tension that had grown between them while working with Sam she was glad to have the old closeness back. Beside her Brennan was feeling much the same. He'd been relieved by her actions when she'd walked up to him moments before. She'd been all put hanging off him, and wrapping herself around him.  
  
"That article you wrote was really good," Shalimar said as she looked up at Brennan.  
  
"How did you know I wrote it?"  
  
"No one else would have cared enough to write it. But I'm glad you did. You're right that he deserved it."  
  
They entered the living area and sat down on the couch facing each other. "I'm sorry he died. I know I wasn't his biggest fan, but he was a good man."  
  
Brennan was curious. "So what was it about him that set you off?"  
  
Shalimar looked into Brennan's dark eyes and admitted the truth. "I was afraid he expose you. That he'd turn you into the newspapers." If that had happened she would have lost Brennan, which was not something she could accept.  
  
Looking in her eyes Brennan could read her emotions. He saw that she had been worried about losing him, and that the idea terrified her. Before he had a chance to respond she spoke again.  
  
"When you were out of the room Silver asked if we were together," she said to change the subject.  
  
Brennan carefully kept his voice neutral. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I didn't answer. I didn't know the answer. Are we together, Brennan?"  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
"Why is this so hard?" Shalimar asked in frustration.  
  
The elemental gave the obvious answer. "Because of the lives we live."  
  
Shalimar smiled, but there was no joy in the expression. "Yeah. The situations we seem to get involved in don't make for a healthy relationship," she conceded.  
  
"Look what one of those situations cost Eddie."  
  
The guilt in his voice was unmistakable to Shalimar. "Brennan, you've got to quit blaming yourself. You did what you could to help him."  
  
"I just wish it could have been more," Brennan told her.  
  
Shalimar tried distracting him. "So do you think that he was right about Adam? That he's alive?"  
  
Brennan thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know. But I think I'm going to ask Lexa to have the Dominion look into it. Or better yet I'll have Jesse ask her."  
  
"Yeah. That might work better," agreed Shalimar. "They're getting closer every day."  
  
She fell quiet for a moment and frowned. "But if Adam's alive why hasn't he contacted us?"  
  
Brennan heard the hurt in voice. She and Adam had fought just before he disappeared and Brennan knew that still weighed on her mind. "If he could have contacted us he would have."  
  
"That really doesn't make me feel better, Bren. Cause if he couldn't call us it means something is very, very wrong. I would say that he was hurt, but Eddie said that he was active. Just off the radar."  
  
"I know. But we have to trust Adam."  
  
"That's funny coming from you," she noted.  
  
Brennan gave a small grin. "I hear that. But there's nothing else we can do at the moment. And if Adam has stayed hidden he must have his reasons."  
  
"We should never have stopped looking for him. Not when there was no body. No proof he was dead."  
  
"Shalimar. Don't. Don't do this to yourself. You had good reason to be mad at Adam. And if he's alive I'm sure he understands and has forgiven you. He never could stay mad at you. He loved you as if you were his own daughter," he reminded her.  
  
"Then why hasn't he contacted us?" She asked in frustration, and without expecting an answer.  
  
"When we find him you can ask him. Right now lets go talk to Jesse. He should know what we found out."  
  
"You're right. Thanks," she said and moved close to hug him. They found Jesse alone in the computer area.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, seeing there serious expressions.  
  
Shalimar sat down facing Jesse. Brennan stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Without conscious thought she relaxed back against him.  
  
"Eddie said that Adam was still alive and working under the radar," Shal told Jesse.  
  
"Adam's ALIVE?" he asked in disbelief. His eyes moved from one to the other.  
  
Brennan answered. "Eddie thought so. We were hoping you'd ask Lexa to see if the Dominion knew anything, or would give us a place to start looking."  
  
"I'll ask. But I got the impression things aren't real good between her and the Dominion right now."  
  
One of the monitors went active with a call from a safe house and they all focused on it. The search for Adam would have to wait. 


	12. Art of Attraction

A/N: Shal mentions a talk she had with Lexa. It was in chapter 5 of this story, just a note.  
  
As Shalimar stormed out of her room she literally ran into Brennan. Normally she would have sensed him, but she had been so focused on the message that she hadn't this time. He steadied her and even though she had her balance she rested against him for a brief moment. Brennan noticed her reaction and when she stepped back caught her eyes in his. "What happened?"  
  
"*He* called again. I want to know who he is. He knows us. Knows me. He says that he's our friend but I'm not convinced yet."  
  
Instantly realizing who she was talking about Brennan agreed with her. "I'm not either. But he did give you the right code to get Lexa into the painting."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Shalimar as they walked together, heading to the main area.  
  
"For now all we can do is wait until he calls again," Brennan pointed out.  
  
"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it," she told him. "I know we're being watched and that makes my fearl side feel like we're being hunted."  
  
"And you want to be the hunter not the one hunted," Brennan finished the thought. "And that's not our only problem."  
  
"LEXA," they said together.  
  
"She really hurt Jess."  
  
"Right before things went down she agreed to go out for a drink with him. Then she sleeps with the enemy. I can't figure her out," said Brennan.  
  
Shalimar was mad enough at Lexa that she didn't worry about betraying her confidence as she spoke. "I talked to her a while ago. She said that she cared about Jesse and that it scared her. She slept with Blake for the same reason she kissed you at the Casino, to prove to herself, and everyone else, that she wasn't interested in commitment and a real relationship. Especially with a good guy like Jesse."  
  
Brennan was silent for several seconds processing what Shalimar had just told him. "She told you about kissing me?" He asked, surprised Lexa would have admitted that to Shalimar.  
  
"Yeah. Said you weren't into the kiss."  
  
"She's right," Brennan assured her. "And she also admitted that she liked Jesse?" HE asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Which is why I can't believe she did this. It's cruel. I think I'll ask her to spar with me," Shalimar mused with a vicious grin. She envisioned beating Lexa until she hurt as much as Jesse did.  
  
"Not until you calm down," Brennan told her in a voice that allowed no argument. It was the tone of someone who had a right to have a say in her actions.  
  
Normally such a tone would have upset the feral and caused her to disobey the direction, but from Brennan she accepted it. "You never let me have any fun," she pouted.  
  
"That all depends on what kind of fun you have in mind," he told her, and directed his most charming smile at her.  
  
"Tease," she said affectionately.  
  
In response Brennan spun to face her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her in the air before setting her back down.  
  
The feral suddenly stiffened as she sensed Lexa approaching.  
  
Brennan saw her reaction and led her down the hall in a different direction.  
  
A/N:  
  
Donna Lynn: Thank You! I'm sure there will a LOT more mention of Adam next episode (and chapter)  
  
Fiery Feral: THANKS! Glad you liked it.  
  
Loveconquers: I'm blushing!!! Thank you. I'm trying to keep the relationships in this series matching the show so it's always good to hear I have. I'm glad we'll get more of Adam next week  
  


* * *

  
Brennan mulwray: Thanks. I love hearing I got the characters right. I agree they're together now if only the series would show that!  
  
Black panther: Interesting is a good word for it ;- ) 


	13. Normal Life

"Got a minute?" Shalimar asked as she stepped into the doorway of Dr. Bill Palance's office.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "Of course, come in and have a seat."  
  
Since she didn't say anything after a full minute he began. "No offense Shalimar, but you look like you could use some sleep."  
  
"I could. But there's a lot on my mind right now. And no one I can share it with. Brennan told me he was there if I needed to talk. He has no idea how bad I want to take him up on that offer, but I can't. Not yet, anyway."  
  
Bill wasn't surprised that it was Brennan she wanted to talk to, or that he'd offered to be there for her. "May I ask why?"  
  
"I had to make a promise. And it's one I think I need to keep. I just hope he'll understand and forgive me when he finds out the reasons." When he finds out it was Adam I was talking to and made the promise to, she silently added.  
  
Bill fought back a smile. He was sure his young friend would forgive Shalimar anything. "I'm sure he will. But reasons for what?"  
  
"The way I've been acting. The reason I'm keeping secrets from him. I don't want to," she said in a tired voice.  
  
"So what *can* you tell me about?" he asked in a gentle tone.  
  
"Well, this scientist I was trying to help asked me to come with him. Just leave this life and disappear. I told him he didn't know how good that sounded. And it did sound good. Still does," she admitted.  
  
"Then why didn't you go?" Bill asked, even though he was already sure of the answer.  
  
"Brennan, and Jesse to I guess."  
  
Seeing his raised eyebrow she explained. "Jess is like a brother to me. And he's already lost Emma, and Adam. It wouldn't be fair to make him lose me to. And I don't want to lose him. Or Brennan" She finished in a soft tone.  
  
Bill was now very curious. He'd seen some emotion flicker in her eyes when she said the name Adam. From his talks with her and Brennan he had an idea of who the man was. Added to that he'd done his own research, finding and studying all of Adam's work that had been released. From what had been publicly released and what he learned from Brennan he could make a good guess at the type of work Adam Kane did that had not been made public. Since he wasn't able to identify the emotion he had seen in her eyes Bill decided not to say anything. He didn't want to upset her further.  
  
"So what happened with this scientist? It sounds like he was falling for you, and maybe you were falling for him?" A fact which surprised him, since he was fairly sure she was in love with Brennan.  
  
Shalimar remembered Adam say she was beginning to care for Kieth and he had been right. She had begun to care about him.  
  
"There was attraction, on both sides. I guess 'cause we could relate to each other. We're in similar situations. Once before I almost left Mutant X and gave up being a feral to live a normal life. I guess part of me still wants that. A normal life. And this time I wouldn't even have had to give up being a feral."  
  
Shalimar fell silent, thinking. Yes she'd cared about Keith but strangely enough that had only made her even more aware of her feelings for Brennan. She had cared about but when compared to the love she felt for Brennan it was like comparing a summer breeze to a hurricane. The summer breeze was safer, and that had been what tempted her, but in the end she had never been one to play it safe.  
  
Just then her COM ring beeped. "Shal, we need you back here."  
  
"On my way Jess," she replied then turned to Bill. "Thanks for listening."  
  
"Any time. Take care of yourself."  
  
"You too," she said and walked out the door.  
  
Less than five minutes later Brennan sat in the chair Shalimar had left. Remembering that she could sense his presence he'd followed her from a distance and then waited until she was gone to come see Bill. He'd been relieved when he'd realized this was her destination. At least she was talking to someone, even if it wasn't him. That last stung, but he figured she had her reasons.  
  
"So is she OK?" he asked.  
  
"I think so. It seems she's going through a lot."  
  
"I don't guess you'd tell me what that is?"  
  
"No, I won't. She didn't tell me everything, and what she did tell me is confidential," he reminded Brennan.  
  
"I know. I'm just worried about her. I wish she'd trust me," Bill knew Brennan well enough to see that thinking Shalimar didn't trust him hurt him.  
  
"This much I will tell you. It's not that she doesn't trust you. Part of what's bothering her is that she can't talk about it. When she can, she will. And I'm sure it will be with you. Just give her some time," Dr. Palance advised.  
  
"Thanks. I'd better get back. I just needed to know that she's OK."  
  
"Good bye, Brennan."  
  
"Bye, Doc."  
  
A/N:  
  
Black Panther: Thank you!  
  
Canadian chic: THANKS! Glad you like the way I write them.  
  
Brennan mulwray: I agree. More Bren and Shal. Enough dancing around the relationship, already.  
  
Love conquers: I'm blushing! Thank you for the nice compliments.  
  
Viviana: Thank you VERY much. I'm glad you like the explanations I come up with. 


	14. Divided Loyalties

A/N: This begins as the episode is ending and Brennan is walking away from Adam's vanishing hologram.  
  
Brennan suddenly stopped as things fell into place in his mind. While in the bar he'd gotten the answer he'd needed from Adam. Just like Shal had suddenly gotten the access code when Lexa had needed it. She said she'd gotten it from the mysterious "Friend".  
  
They'd all assumed that it had been Burstyn sending the messages. But she'd never actually said that's who it was. Then there was the fact that Shal had manged to override Sanctuary's control of the Helix. Burstyn wouldn't have known the codes for that, but Adam would have.  
  
He'd also wondered why Shalimar would have done the things she did for a man she barely knew. Her doing them for Adam made a lot more sense. Adam had asked him not to tell the others, and would have given Shal the same instructions.  
  
He started walking again, heading to Shalimar's room. He was glad to find her there.  
  
Shalimar smiled to herself as she sensed Brennan's approach. "Hi," she greeted him as he appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hey. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
She looked up giving him her full attention. "Of course."  
  
"Was it Burstyn who was sending you the messages?"  
  
Shalimar debated her answer for a second, but didn't want to directly lie to Brennan. "No. But please don't ask me anything else." She paused, looking at him, for a moment.  
  
She thought back to him suddenly having an answer that Jesse hadn't given him. And the way he'd been acting on his own was a lot like whn she'd benn, supposedly, acting on her own; but really working with Adam. She realized that Adam must have contacted Brennan, and given him the same instructions he had her. Not to tell anyone.  
  
Brennan nodded, now sure it had been Adam. Seeing that Shalimar was uncomfortable, he decided to change the subject.  
  
"You were keeping a pretty close eye on me. Don't you trust me?" he asked, even though he knew she did.  
  
"It's not that. You know I trust you. Right?"  
  
Yeah, I do," he had to admit. "So why were you acting like you were?"  
  
"I was just worried. You took your COM ring off and were in with a group of killers without back up."  
  
"Well, now you know how I felt when you went undercover with that group of assassins," he replied. Then gave her his trademark smile.  
  
"I didn't take my COM ring off," she reminded him.  
  
"I still kept going in and out. Different cause, but same result."  
  
Shalimar made a face at him. "I guess. But you worried about me, so I got to worry about you. It was only fair," she argued, her eyes were gleaming with amusement.  
  
"So how come Lexa came into the bar instead of you?" he asked. While playing the role with Lexa had been entertaining, and fun, he'd wished it was Shalimar, so that it could have been more than an act.  
  
Another few seconds of consideration had him thinking that maybe it had been for the best. With Lexa he'd been able to keep his head in the game. With Shalimar he knew he wouldn't have been able to and that could have been dangerous.  
  
"She thought that Cole might recognize me if I was around to much," Shalimar answered.  
  
"So I had to put up with her hanging all over me," he thought aloud.  
  
Shalimar narrowed her eyes. "Like you didn't enjoy it," she accused.  
  
"Not as much as I would have if it had been you," he answered with total honesty.  
  
Just then their COM rings activated. "Guys, could you come in here?" asked Jesse.  
  
"On our way," answered Shalimar.  
  
A/N:  
  
Canadian chic: Thank you!  
  
Impulse5: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter. . .  
  
Black panther: Maybe I'll do a face 2 face meeting at the doc's office while they're doing reruns. Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
Bri: Thank YOU! Glad you're liking the story.  
  
Donna Lynn: THANKS! I'm happy to know you like how I'm writing our favorite couple. 


	15. Agee of Innocence

A/n: YEA! New episodes! That means new chapters for this story! LOL Anyway, hope you enjoy. . .  
  
Brennan looked up from his book as Shalimar appeared in his doorway. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course," he answered, giving her a smile.  
  
He'd been laying on his bed reading and she took the chair facing him.  
  
"So what's on your mind?"  
  
"I was more worried about what's on your mind. I wondered if this stuff with Jesse's grandpa being a pilot might. . . remind you of your dad."  
  
"Well, I'd being lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about him the last couple days. And I wished I could have a chance to spend time with him, like Jesse had time with his grandfather. But maybe it's for the best. I've have years to get used to him being gone. I've done my grieving, if he came back again, then when he left. . ."  
  
"It'd open all the old wounds and be even harder," Shalimar finished the thought.  
  
"Yeah. But Jesse's grandpa never died, they just lost touch. I'm happy for him."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"What I keep thinking about is how William thought his friends had been shot down or died in the war. It makes me wonder if the story they told mom and I about my dad being shot down is true."  
  
"I did some checking on that last night. Looked at any information available. If it helps, I think you were told the thruth. Your dad died a hero in Vietnam. He wasn't used as an experiment."  
  
"Thank you, Shal. It does help," he admitted.  
  
"You're welcome. Guess I'll let you get back to your reading," she said, even though she didn't really want to leave.  
  
"Actually I think I'm going to play on the guitar for a while. You can stay and listen if you want," he offered, hoping to keep her near him a bit longer.  
  
Salimarr smiled in pleasure. "I'd like that."  
  
"Well, I'm going to need the chair, so why don't we trade places and you can relax on my bed," he suggested as he stood up.  
  
"Sounds good," Shalimar said as she moved to lay down on his bed. As Brennan began to play she relaxed. But as much as she loved listening to him play her mind kept coming up with images of things she'd rather be doing in Brennan's bed-with him.  
  
Brennan was having similar thoughts as he looked at Shalimar lying in his bed. A place he'd often dreamed of having her.  
  
After almost half an hour Lexa came to the doorway.  
  
"Jessse's back. I was thinking we could all go out somewhere for dinner.  
  
Agreeing with that they stood up and followed her out of the room.  
  
A/N:  
  
Brennan- n – Shalimar fan: Thank you!!! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Loveconquers: You're welcome, and THANKS! Glad you like how I wrote the chapter and fit things together.  
  
Canadian chic: Thanks. If the show ever lets them I'm definitely going to write a chapter about it. I'm trying to be careful and keep this story the same as the episode as far as their relationship.  
  
Fiery Feral: great minds think alike. . . BG thanks.  
  
Viviana: Sometimes I also think the producers are dumb! It's great to hear that you like how I explain the missing scenes in the eps. I'm flattered, thank you.  
  
Brennan mulwray: Thanks for the great reviews.  
  
Impulse5: Thank you. I just felt there would have to be some tension left after everything that happened. Glad you like it.  
  
Blackpanther: Thanks again. I'll try to get the chapters longer and do a face to face meeting at Bill's office. 


	16. She's Come Undone

A/N: This takes place within a day or so of "She's Come Undone" ending.  
  
Brennan found Shalimar in the dojo taking out a group of holograms. Even though she didn't react to his presence he was sure she knew he was there. Once the last hologram vanished she turned to face him. He picked up the water bottle sitting by the door and threw it to her.  
  
"Thanks, Bren." She said after taking a long drink.  
  
"Guess I don't need to ask who it was you were tearing apart."  
  
"Nope. Dominion Agents are now near the top of my bad list."  
  
"I think that goes for all of us," Brennan noted.  
  
"Are you still mad at Adam?"  
  
"To be honest, yeah, a little. I mean, I was wrong about some stuff. He did put his life in danger to help Lexa and is now drawing the Dominion's attention away from us to protect us. But. . . I hate that he made us lie to each other." Brennan wasn't thinking about the team as he said this. His only thought was of himself and Shalimar and how they had been forced to keep things from each other.  
  
"So do I, Brennan. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I knew he was alive. After you asked me if it was Burstyn sending the messages I thought you might have known."  
  
"I did, mostly. I just couldn't be sure."  
  
"Yeah. I thought Adam might have been in contact with you, but like you said, no way to be certain. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Shal, it's okay. I don't blame you. I was in the same situation." He paused as he thought back to his talk with Bill. How part of what was bothering Shalimar was that she couldn't talk to anyone about what was going on. "When you went to see Bill, was it about Adam?"  
  
Shalimar's eyes narrowed. "How did you know I went to see him?"  
  
"I. . . was worried about you, so I followed you. Don't worry. He didn't tell me anything you talked about."  
  
Shalimar decided that it wasn't worth being angry about. And she loved that he'd just admitted that he worried about her. It meant he cared. She just wished she knew if he cared about her as a team mate, or if it was more than that. "I didn't tell him about Adam. I couldn't. I'd promised not to. I . . . just needed to talk to someone."  
  
Brennan tried to hide the stab of pain her words caused. "You couldn't talk to me?" he asked, barely able to keep his voice even and calm.  
  
Having seen the pain in Brennan's eyes Shalimar hurried to explain. "Not right then. It was hard enough not telling you about Adam anyway. If we'd really gotten talking. . . I didn't trust myself not to tell you, and I didn't want to lie to you. It just seemed easier to avoid the whole conversation."  
  
Brennan felt better after hearing her explanation. "Okay. I understand. I just. . . I want you to know that I'm here, and that you can talk to me."  
  
"I do, Bren. Thanks. And you know you can talk to me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Shalimar took another drink of her water. "Think I'm going to hit the shower."  
  
"Can I join you?" Brennan teased.  
  
"You wish," Shalimar said as she walked out of the dojo. 'And so do I,' she thought. But this was not the time for them to deal with their personal issues. First they had to deal with the Dominion.  
  
A/N:  
  
Blackpanther: Thanks!!! Glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Deichtine: WOW! Thank you! Glad you like my using Dr. Palance. I'll try to get him back in the picture in the next chapter or two.  
  
Loveconquers: THANKS!!!! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Bri: Thank you for the nice compliments. I'll update again next week. 


	17. In Between

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have Finals at college next week so I've been busy studying this week and didn't have much time to write. This begins right as the episode "In Between" ends, when Shalimar walks off screen and Brennan then does too.  
  
Brennan followed Shalimar into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna make some food. Want anything?" the feral asked.  
  
"I think I'll just make a sandwich, but thanks."  
  
"I've seen your sandwiches Brennan. They're more like a full 5 course meal put between two slices of bread," she teased him.  
  
"I'm hungry," he defended himself as he began to gather things for his sandwich.  
  
Shalimar prepared her food then sat down at the table facing Brennan. "That was a really brave thing you did. Dr. Robinson told me the risk you took."  
  
"He took a bullet for me Shal, and this isn't the first time. Besides, he's my brother. I couldn't let him die."  
  
"I know. But it was still brave. Thanks for saving my, our, brother."  
  
"Shal, you don't have to thank me for that. . . "  
  
"I know, but since losing Emma I've realized that we take each other for granted sometimes. I don't want that to happen with us."  
  
"It won't," he promised.  
  
Not much else was said as they both ate. Before they'd had a chance to completely finish their meal they heard the computers signal an incoming call. When he answered it Brennan was surprised by the caller's identity, Dr. Palance.  
  
"Bill. Hi. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, Brennan, nothing is wrong. Do you remember about a year ago I had you talk to Mike, the new mutant I'm helping?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember him."  
  
"Well, I've done all I can. He's ready to leave. I was hoping you could get him into the new mutant underground."  
  
"Not a problem. We can come get him today, and have him stay in one of our safe houses for a couple days until everything is ready."  
  
"So I'll see you this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll be there," said Brennan before he disconnected.  
  
In his office Bill Palance smiled. Brennan had said, "We'll be there" without even thinking about it. Bill had no doubt that by "we" Brennan meant himself and Shalimar. He had a feeling that the couple took most any excuse they could find to spend time together.  
  
An hour later Bill was proved right when Brennan walked into the office with his arm around Shalimar's waist.  
  
"Hi, Dr. William," Brennan teased with a smile.  
  
"Brennan, how many times have I told you about calling me that?"  
  
"Apparently not enough," Brennan replied.  
  
"Are you boys done playing?" Shalimar pretended to scold. It would have worked better if she hadn't had a smile curving her lips.  
  
"It's an old game between us, Shalimar. My father was called Dr. William and Brennan seems to find amusement in making me feel old," explained Bill, directing a look of fatherly affection at Brennan. "Sit down, tell me what's been going on."  
  
They did as he instructed and took seats facing the desk. "I don't even know where to start," Brennan admitted.  
  
"Well, you both look a bit more . . . at ease, than last time I saw you," he noted. He had a feeling that Shalimar had finally been able to talk to Brennan about whatever had been bothering her.  
  
"I guess so. A lot of things are clearer now. I can't say things are really better, but at least we have a better idea of what we're dealing with. Who the players are and what roles they're playing."  
  
"And Brennan was able to save Jesse," added Shalimar.  
  
"Who took the bullet for me," Brennan added.  
  
"From what you two have told me I can safely say your lives are never boring," commented Bill. "But then, Brennan, you've never handled boredom well, and I'm guessing you don't either Shalimar."  
  
Shalimar's, "No I don't" blended with Brennan's "No, she doesn't." Causing all three to laugh.  
  
"But a little peace and quiet might be nice," she added.  
  
"I hear that," agreed Brennan. He was thinking that if they had some peace and quiet he and Shalimar might have a chance to focus on their relationship, and maybe even figure out a way to be together. The same thought was going through Shalimar's mind.  
  
Bill decided that if the two were being stubborn and not admitting their feelings he could help push things along a bit. "Even if you don't get long stretches of calm you could at least make use of what time you have to relax. Go out and do things."  
  
"We go out to clubs sometimes," Brennan told him.  
  
"A club *isn't* what I'd call peaceful or quiet. I'm thinking more along the lines of your group, or you two if the others don't want to join you," 'or you don't want them to join you,' he silently thought before continuing, "going out swimming or have a picnic and just spend an afternoon relaxing."  
  
Brennan didn't hear the last of what Bill said. His mind was filled with the image of Shalimar in a swimsuit beside the lake. 'That is one outdoor activity I wouldn't mind,' he thought. Shalimar was also thinking of them being at the lake wearing swimsuits.  
  
Bill saw their distraction and knew enough to guess their thoughts. Thinking he had done enough for one day he spoke up to get their attention back. "We'll with Brennan and electricity maybe not swimming, to much water, but you get my point."  
  
Before they could answer Bills assistant knocked on the door. "Dr. Palance, Mike is ready to go."  
  
"Then let's get him out of here," said Shalimar. She couldn't help thinking of her own escape from a mental hospital. Brennan saw the sudden tension in her body and wrapped his arm around her as they followed Bill from the room and went to meet Mike.  
  
Though she would never admit it aloud the feral was glad to have the comforting support of Brennan's arm around her. It made being in a mental hospital easier to deal with. Mostly because she knew he would never allow her to be left in one and beaten into submission.  
  
A/N: Blackpanther: Them seeing Dr. Palance was just for you!!! Hope you like how I wrote it.  
  
Canadian chic: THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Crystal: If they don't get together in the show and the series ends I promise to have the last chapter of this be them getting together. I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
  
Loveconquers: I was also disappointed when the show didn't deal with Bren and Shal (and Jesse) keeping secrets. I guess it's true that great minds think alike ;-) Glad you like the story.  
  
Viviana: I'm blushing. . . Thank you for the kind compliments. 


	18. Dream Lover

A/N: This takes beings at least a day/ day and a half after "Dream Lover" ends.  
  
Brennan looked up as Shalimar entered his room. "I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday, Bren. It wasn't you I was really mad at."  
  
"I know. But, thanks for saying it."  
  
Shalimar sat on the bed facing him. "So how did you know it was me? You never really answered when I asked you at the club."  
  
"Remember when you told me that you could sense when I was close?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I can sense when you are around. Before you got there, the fake Shalimar asked me why I was looking at her like I was. It was because something about her didn't fell right. I didn't sense her like I would you. Then you showed up. I just had to wait until the two of you were far enough apart that I could make sure which of you I was sensing."  
  
Shalimar thought about that for a moment. "I always thought I could sense you because I was a feral, and had the heightened senses."  
  
"Well, my Mom wasn't a psychic or anything, but she used to tell me that she could tell when my Dad was around. She always said it was because she loved him so much and felt so connected to him."  
  
Shalimar caught her breath, afraid to hope he really meant what she thought he did. She looked into his eyes and the emotions she saw there gave her the courage to ask, "Are you saying that. . . that you love me?"  
  
Seeing the emotions he felt mirrored in Shalimar's eyes he answered honestly. "Yeah, I guess I am. I love you Shal. When we were talking earlier I was thinking that you are the perfect woman. At least for me."  
  
"I love you too, Brennan," Shalimar said then leaned forward to kiss him. By then end of the kiss Brennan was lying back on the bed with Shalimar resting on top of him. She moved slightly and began kissing her way along his jaw line and down his neck.  
  
Brennan recaptured her lips and let his hand begin to wander along her body. Shalimar shivered in reaction to the feel of his hands on her skin.  
  
"Brennan," Shalimar said, and then sat up, alone, in her own bed.  
  
"Shalimar," Brennan said, then sat up alone in his room.  
  
"Some dream," Shalimar said before lying down to try and sleep again.  
  
"What a dream," Brennan mused aloud before lying down and hoping he could get some more sleep.  
  
Out in the hallway Dr. Amara Robinson smiled. She then turned and walked to the main area of Sanctuary where Jesse waited. "It's done."  
  
Jesse smiled at her. "Thanks, Doc. I really wanted to do something to help Brennan, and Shal, after what they did for me. Especially Brennan. And the way they've been so tense around each other the last day and a half was starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"I was glad to help. Take care,' she instructed, before leaving.  
  
Jesse made sure to get to the kitchen early the next morning. He didn't know what their shared dream, courtesy of Dr. Robinson, had been like, but thought he'd get a good idea from seeing how they reacted when they saw each other this morning.  
  
Not surprisingly Shalimar walked in first. "Morning."  
  
"Morning, Shal. Sleep well?" the molecular asked in the most innocent tone he could manage.  
  
Shal paused in reaching for the coffee pot to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Yeah. Just fine."  
  
He lifted his coffee cup to hide his smile. Shalimar stiffened slightly as Brennan walked in. As usual he headed straight for the coffee maker that Shalimar had just stepped away from.  
  
Jesse noticed that they avoided each other's eyes. 'Guess it was a pretty good dream,' he mused with satisfaction. Knowing they wouldn't talk with him around he stood up to leave. "I'm gonna go wake up Lexa."  
  
He ignored the raised eyebrows and interested looks that followed the statement.  
  
Once he was gone Brennan and Shalimar made eye contact. "What's that about?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I have no idea." The feral answered before taking another sip of her coffee. "Brennan, I'm sorry I snapped at you before. It wasn't you I was really mad at."  
  
Realizing that Shalimar had just said the same thing she had in his dream the night before Brennan looked away to hide his reaction. He was so busy thinking about that, that he didn't pay much attention to his answer. "I know. But, thanks for saying it."  
  
This time it was Shalimar who looked away to hide her reaction to hearing him say the same thing he had in her dream.  
  
Before they could say anything else Lexa walked in. "Morning," she mumbled before yawning.  
  
Both Brennan and Shalimar felt mixed emotions about the interruption of their conversation. It was simpler to let the subject drop, but both couldn't help wondering what would have happened if the conversation had been allowed to continue.  
  
A/N:  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks. Glad you liked it and thought it was cute.  
  
Loveconquers: THANK YOU! For the good luck.( and the nice review). Glad you liked the teasing, and tenderness. It's good to know that I've got their characters right. Thank you again.  
  
Blackpanther: You're welcome. Glad you liked it. As for your hint. . . I'm thinking of doing a one chap fic with Brennan and Shal on the beach. . . BG 


	19. Prophecy Final Chapter

A/N: This will be the final chapter. I promised that I'd have Brennan and Shalimar admit they love each other in the last chapter, so hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews, and especially to those who have stayed with the story until the end.  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Once Bishop was out of sight Shalimar stepped back and looked around the room. A horrifying sense of deja vu began to take over. Acting more on instinct than thought Shalimar activated her COM ring.  
  
In his Mustang on the way back to Sanctuary Brennan heard Shalimar's voice. "Brennan. Brennan, help me." Hearing the panicked edge to her voice he immediately pulled over. Not much could make the feral panic, so he knew it was bad. "I'm here, Shlaimar. Where are you? What's going on?"  
  
"The hospital. Bishop . . . he locked me in. I'm trapped. Help me. I can't stay here. I can't."  
  
"I'm on my way. Hold on. I'll be there in a few minutes." Brennan looked to make sure there were no cars then did a U turn and headed to the hospital. Under his breathe he swore he would make the b#%& pay for doing that to Shalimar.  
  
"Hurry."  
  
"Okay, Shal. Listen to me. I want you to sit down and shut your eyes. Don't look at the room. Just shut your eyes and listen to my voice."  
  
Feeling calmer knowing that Brennan was on his way Shlaimar did as he asked. "Kay. I'm sitting down with my eyes closed."  
  
"Good now just talk to me. Pretend like I'm right there in front of you."  
  
For the next fifteen minutes as Brennan raced to the hospital they talked about everything and nothing. Shalimar didn't care what they talked about as long as she could hear Brennan's voice. It gave her the reassurance that she would not be left abandoned in the hospital as she had been as a child.  
  
"I'm here Shal. Just let me get this door open."  
  
The feral opened her eyes and stood. Within seconds the door was open and she ran into Brennan's waiting arms. He held her close for a few minutes, giving her his strength and support. The feral was glad for his solid warmth and didn't ever want to leave his arms. Brennan's heart ached for her and he hated that she'd had to go through being locked up, even if only for a little while. Once he sensed she was calmer he leaned back a bit. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."  
  
He left one arm close around her and she leaned in against his side as they walked out of the hospital.  
  
Brennan put the Mustang's convertible top down, sure that the feral would need open air. She relaxed back against the seat. "Let's go home," she requested.  
  
The ride was made in silence. Once they were in Sanctuary Brennan walked with Shlaimar to her room. "I'll let you get some rest."  
  
"Bren, I . . . I don't want to be alone right now. Will you stay a while?"  
  
"Of course," he told her, sitting in one of her chairs. Shalimar surprised him when she sat down on his lap and curled against his chest.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me from that place."  
  
"You don't have to thank me for that," he said, kissing her hair. "You know, Riley said something to me."  
  
"I'm sure she said a lot of things to you," Shalimar retorted, again feeling jealous of the woman.  
  
"She said that your fingerprints were all over my heart. I didn't want to admit it to her, but she's right."  
  
"Lexa said something like that to me. That I had feelings for you and needed to admit them to you. But I'd think of you with that woman . . ."  
  
Brennan tilted her chin so that their eyes met. "And I was thinking of you. I'll admit that I was attracted to her. Mostly because she was so much like you. I mean, she was a blonde feral. If I couldn't have you, I thought maybe. . . . But that wouldn't have been fair to her. She deserves better than second place. And that's all any other woman would ever be. Second place to you."  
  
"I never told you this, but Burstyn. . . . he wasn't killed in the explosion. Adam made up a hologram of him and that's what went into the explosion. Burstyn was safe with Adam. Anyway, he . . .he asked me to go with him. To leave this life and have a normal life with him. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you."  
  
"I'm glad," Brennan said against her lips before kissing her deeply.  
  
After a few minutes the kisses ended. Shalimar again rested her head against his chest. "I love you, Brennan."  
  
"I love you, Shalimar," he replied.  
  
With the import things said they just stayed silently holding each other for a long time. Content just to be together.  
  
A/N:  
  
Fiery Feral: Hey, I'm with you, Stupid Lexa. . . LOL. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the story.  
  
Loveconquers: Thank you. Glad you liked the little plot twist, and the story.  
  
Blackpanther: THANKS! I'll try and get the beach fic finished soon.  
  
Bri: Thanks for the nice compliments. It's good to know you like the story.  
  
Paris Byk: I'm very flattered. Thank you very much. It's nice ot know I have their relationship right.  
  
Anne: Beach fic will be posted soon I hope. It will have lots of romance. Thanks for the wonderful review. 


End file.
